


Simple Mistakes

by c250358 (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Identity Reveal, Karmi's crush on 'captain cutie', Karmi's poor brain will explode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/c250358
Summary: Hiro made a simple mistake in the urgency of the moment- forgetting to change- but that led to a lot of muffled screaming.Note: takes place in the first part of City of MonstersProbably oneshot
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Simple Mistakes

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted, reaching out to him. After Bessie the meteorite-bear had him pinned, she struck him with her tech-incapacitating blast. Turning to Hiro, Baymax's systems were about to fail.

"Help Karmi," Baymax replied before shutting down.

Hiro froze there for a moment, wondering whether to help Karmi or help Baymax before he turned and sprinted into SFIT, ditching his helmet outside but forgetting to change into the rest his civilian clothes in the heat of the moment. Karmi's lab was dark, and she was hiding under a desk.

"Karmi!" he shouted before he realized his mistake. He was still in his super suit, and... oh no, Karmi had made it very clear that she had a crush on superhero Hiro. She made herself his girlfriend in her fanfiction, and named him  _ Captain Cutie _ . It was too late to change, anyways.

"Hiro?" Karmi whisper-shouted, but then peeked out and noticed the super suit. “Wait…  _ Captain Cutie _ ? You are here to protect me! Oh, this is the best day of my life-" she started fangirling before noting that he didn't have his helmet on "Wait...  _ Hiro _ ?  _ You're _ Captain Cutie!" Karmi started hyperventilating, and Hiro noticeably grimaced, not wanting to be the one to settle her down. There was also the fact that Karmi thought he had a crush on her, and no matter their rivalry that just stopped as of earlier today, he really didn’t want to destroy her fantasy. Might as well ditch the faux voice now that she knows.

“Okay, Karmi, um can we deal with this later? Liv’s outside.” Hiro replied frantically to distract her. That broke her out of her surprise, and she quickly refocused on the situation and put the fact that HIRO IS CAPTAIN CUTIE out of her mind.

“What now?” she asked. Meanwhile, Hiro had joined her under her desk and was looking anxiously around.

“We’ll… find a way out,” he assured Karmi, but he didn’t sound very sure. “We make a surprisingly great team, remember?” He held his hand out.

“Yeah,” she replied quietly, assured nonetheless. “We do.” She took his hand, before whisper-screaming once again. “OhmygodIamholdingCaptainCutie’shandandIknowwhoheisohmygodIamblessed!” In the midst of her rant, the chip activated and started beeping.

“Oh no,” Hiro sighed after taking a look. “Oh nonononononononono-” 

“What?” Karmi asked. Hiro reached for the chip but was almost pushed back by Karmi. He tried to explain quickly.

“Pulloffthechiponyourneck!”

Karmi reached for it without question- he was  _ Captain Cutie _ \- and started working her way around it. She started gasping and screaming and reached for the desk to steady her. She bent over and her back started sprouting spiky spines, but Hiro helped her yank it out. Karmi screamed a lot louder than before. There was some circuitry embedded inside her skin, and that was all forcefully yanked out. There was some blood slowly oozing out, but that was quickly staunched, and her back spines receded back. Hiro relaxed. They were safe. Everything is fine.

“If you are Captain Cutie… then Red Panda must be Baymax, Tall Girl should be Honey Lemon, Speed Queen is Go Go, Chop-Chop Wasabi and Flame Jumper... Fred! It all makes sense! That’s why you always make stupid excuses to leave at random times!” Karmi cried out victoriously. Then she muttered. “How did I not figure this out before… how has no one figured it out?”

“I’d really appreciate it if you kept this a secret, Karmi,” Hiro pleaded.

Karmi sighed in ecstasy.


End file.
